titanicitvfandomcom-20200216-history
Bessie Allison
NAMES: Bessie Waldo Allison BORN: Sunday 14th November 1886 AGE: 25 EMBARKED: Southampton England, On Wednesday 10h April 1912 NATIONALITY: Canadian DIED IN THE SINKING ACTUALLY ONBOARD 'INTRODUCTION' Bessie Waldo Daniels was born on Sunday 14th November 1886, She was the youngest child of Arville Daniels and Sarah McCully. She had an older sister named Mabel who was born in 1883 and they were very close. She had another sister named Myrtle who was born in 1873, she was the only child in Mr Daniel's first marriage. When growing up Bessie saw very little of Myrtle. In 1907 while on a train journey home following a trip to Vancover to visit a cousin, Bessie meet the man who was to become her soul mate, Mr Hudson Allison. The heir to a large buissness in Montreal, they became engaged soon after, much to Mr and Mrs Daniel's dislike and they married the year later in Montreal, Canada. On 5th June 1909 their first child Loraine was born in the family's home in Canada. On 7th May 1911 the couple's second child a son, Trevor was born. This was to complete the family. They travelled to England during Febuary 1912 to buy horses for their eldest child Loraine, The trip was unsuccsesful and they returned onboard Titanic. 'TITANIC' Theowalk on the prominarde deck, Lady Georgiarna Grex goes up to see Baby Trevor and his Nursemaid (Alice) becomes angry which leads to Mrs Allison telling Alice off and appoligising to Georgiana. During dinner Loraine Allison joines the group for the 1st time, After dinner Mrs Allison takes Loraine out for a walk to try and make her tired for bed she ends up talking to Annie Desmond (2nd class stewardess) before heading back inside for bed. They are woken up at 12.10 by a steward who tells them to dress and go up on deck, Mrs Allison wakes the maids and tells Sarah to get her clothes and for Alice to get Trevor while she wakes Loraine up. They dress and leave there stateroom before heading up on deck, It is during this time when Alice runs off with baby Trevor. Mrs Allison splits up from Hudson and goes to the lifeboat's with Sarah and Loraine, Sarah boards lifeboat 8, Mrs Allison tries to put Loraine into the boat with Sarah but Loraine refuses to leave her mother and clings on to her mother's neck. The boat is finally lowered from the port side at 1.10 by second officer Charles Lightholler. Bessie and Loraine re-group with a worried Hudson who has been searching a flooding E-Deck for his baby son who is safly on lifeboat 11 with his nursemaid (Alice Cleaver), Hudson leaves Bessie and Loraine in the dining Saloon while he countinues to search. Mrs Allison tells Mary Maloney that she has lost her baby and that she thinks her nursemaid will take care for him, Mr Allison returns and Bessie and Loraine leave the dining room and Mary wishes the group good luck and hopes they find there baby. 'DEATH' The group wait to be put onto the upside down collapsible B but the boat deck becomes covered in water and the Allison's are thrown over board and Bessie, Hudson and Loraine die together. FIRST SENTENCE IN SHOW: "Alice, what has gotten into you?" to her Maid PROTRAYED BY: Olivia Darnley